Hermione and Fanfictions
by PinkCloudForever
Summary: Stories about the characters from the books visiting a few popular sites on the internet. It's really light-hearted and will make you laugh... I hope. This was originally a drabble, but is now a collection of one-shots. The characters may be OOC. Rated T, for occasional swearing.
1. Hermione and Fanfiction

A stress reliever! Hope you like it :) Fixed.  
>…<p>

Hermione Granger was bored, she was lazing around her quiet dormitory, almost missing the usual chatter of her dorm mates. She didn't have classes today and Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice, they had invited her to come with them, but she wasn't really interested in watching the team sweat. Ginny was on a date with Dean, which left Hermione with absolutely nothing to do.

She decided to explore the internet; she gotten a new laptop as a birthday present from her parents. She opened the laptop and roamed around the magical world, called the internet. After what seemed like an hour, she came across a site called , of course curiosity got the best of her, so she naturally clicked the icon.

She went to books and there she read Harry's name.

'I wonder why Harry's name is here?' Hermione thought as she clicked on the name. There she saw an icon labeled characters, so she clicked on it. She knew all the names that were there so she wondered if her name is there as well, she searched for it and was surprised when she found it. She did the only reasonable thing... she clicked it.

There she found a story labeled Dramione. 'I wonder what that means?' so she clicked on it and read:

'__It was a sunny day in Hogwards school for witchcraft and wizardry, everyone was happy, except for two people who were stuck in a closet together. Their names were Draco and Hermione.'__

'What? That's never happened to me! But it's interesting I want to know what happens. I hope I curse Malfoy to oblivious,' Hermione thought as she read:

"__Just great I'm stuck with a ferret in a closet!" Hermione screamed, desperately pounding her hands on the closet door. __

__"You do know that there's a silence charm over the closet so no-one will hear us. Even if we scream, and pound the door, though hit the door harder, with your unfeminine nature, you might even be able to brake it, and set us free," Malfoy rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall, obviously trying to stay as far away from Hermione, as the closet would allow.__

_ 'He did not just call me unfeminine! Show him unfeminine, curse him, or even better, stun him and tie him to a Quidditch goal, and make sure to magic him into a lacy pink thong, only a lacy pink thong... Maybe with bunny ears, and some nice blue make-up,' Hermione laughed evilly to her wicked plan. She wasn't as nice and innocent as she looked, after all she was best friends with Ginny Weasly, who had the tendencies to talk about a lot of interesting subjects, and she also liked to do some wicked pranks. _

__"Did you just call me manly!? Look at yourself, you are the most feminine male I've seen in the whole of Hogwarts... You don't even have chest hair," Hermione snapped back, ceasing her pounding on the door, she had turned around to look Malfoy in the eye, glaring her best death glare.__

__"Will you just turn down the volume of your voice, my ears are bleeding. And for your information I'm very manly, ask any girl in school, and how did you know about my chest hair?!" Malfoy exclaimed; his expression shifting from pained, to smug and finally settling for surprised, if not a little bit intrigued. __

__"I hope your ears bleed until you're deaf!" Hermione yelled, but then stopped when she realized what Malfoy had said, and blushed.__

__ You see, even Hermione had to admit that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god, was very attractive. She couldn't deny that she had sneaked a few glances in his direction, from time to time... And one time she got lucky to see him without a shirt... no biggie.__

_ "That is preposterous, I'll never think of Malfoy as anything other than a slimy, bullying git, who's overly self-centered," Hermione defended, she was now talking to herself... aloud. _

__"D-d-don't g-get your hopes u-up... I um... I overheard some Ravenclaws talk about it the other day," Hermione stuttered, trying to get out of the hole she dug up herself.__

__ "You may be saying that... but your stuttering and that blush are not helping you. So the goody-two-shoes likes to ogle shirtless boys..." Malfoy smirked a true Malfoy smirk, sensing Hermione's discomfort.__

__ "I do not ogle shirtless boys!" Hermione protested.__

__ "Oh.. So you just ogle me... I knew you were hiding a naughty side of you" Malfoy grinned, yep he grinned at her.__

__ "I do not! You're really a self-centered jerk aren't you? Not everyone likes you Malfoy. Merlin when is someone going to get me out of this freaking closet! I'm going to go insane and commit murder if someone doesn't come soon," Hermione stated frustratedly, rolling her eyes.__

__ "Keep telling yourself that, but in reality you love that you're stuck with me in this tiny closet," Malfoy smirked.__

"I'll never be happy if I'm stuck in a closet with stupid ferret" real Hermione said.

"__What makes you think that? I mean it's obvious that you are really happy to be stuck with me Malfoy, but what makes you think that I am too?" Hermione smirked, almost achieving a smirk as good as the Malfoy smirk.__

__ "Of course, it's because you like me, I mean you do ogle me when I'm missing a shirt," Malfoy countered.__

__"And what makes you think that?" Hermione asked.__

__ "Well for one you love fighting with me," Malfoy said.__

__ "Well that's the same for you too," Hermione objected.__

__ "Then you like watching me at dinner," Malfoy continued.__

__ "More like glaring, and you do the same," Hermione defended, a deep blush still plastered on her face.__

__ "You also helped me with transfigurations," Malfoy countered.__

__"That's because McGonigall made me do it," Hermione explained, now desperately looking behind her, hoping that the door would burst open any minute now.  
><em>_

__ "But you asked the professor if you could do it," Malfoy stated, remembering her exact words: __

_"_I volunteer!" she had exclaimed, almost excitedly.__

__"That's because I'll get extra points if I taught you," Hermione stated, obviously lying, she had wanted some alone time with Draco.__

__"Actually I had my wand with me the whole time, so I could've opened the door," Malfoy said, sheepishly, something that strongly resembled a blush creeping up towards his cheeks.__

__"Then why the hell didn't you open the door till now?" Hermione yelled, she had been crammed up in this tiny-freaking-closet for almost two hours now, and he had his wand with him all this time.__

__"That's because I wanted to talk to you" Malfoy grinned, that made Hermione calm down almost immediately.__

__"Why would you want to do that?" Hermione asked, her expression tuning from stunned to hopeful in a matter of seconds.__

__"That's because I really like you" Malfoy said as he dashed out of the closet.__

__'Did he say he likes me?' Hermione thought surprised, as she looked at Draco's back as he stumbled towards the dungeons.__

All of a sudden there was a scream that was heard by the whole school. "Nooo! Malfoy Likes Me!" Hermione screamed.

"I'll confront him with this!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed her laptop and stormed towards the Great Hall, she looked absolutely furious, but interested to see Malfoy's reaction to this.

The doors in the Great Hall burst open, and a very angry Hermione Granger walked through them, making the whole hall go quiet, as everyone watched her, waiting to see what was going on.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Malfoy smirked, making the whole Slytherin table roar into laughter. But the laughter was short-lived, as soon as they noticed Hermione walking towards them.

"HERMIONE! Look out for the...!" Harry's scream was too late, Hermione was sent flying.

"Pudding..." Harry finished quietly.

In the middle of the hall there was a big puddle of vanilla pudding.

"CRACK"

"SPLASH"

"OOOF..."

"What the hell Granger?!"

Hermione had landed on something soft, but her laptop didn't have that much luck. It had went soaring out of her hands, it landed on a very surprised, Theodore Nott, who was just taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, the force of the flying laptop had sent Theodore tumbling into the person next to him... which happened to be Pansy. The two of them fell off their seats and onto the floor with Theodore straddling a very surprised and angry Pansy.

"The fuck Theodore! Get the hell off of me, you... you lurking child molesting rapist!" Pansy had yelled, hitting Theodore with the nearest thing she found, which happened to be a plate.

Needless to say Theodore had now passed out... his head falling onto Pansy's chest; which only made the girl angrier. She had now found her wand and in a matter of seconds Theodore got a very drastic makeover and was sent flying across the Great Hall.

Another person who suffered from Hermione's accident was Astoria Greengrass, who happened to be sitting across from Theodore, who had thrown his drink when the laptop collided with him.

Astoria was now dripping wet, her white shirt was a perfect orange now, and her make-up had started running. Now she looked like a very angry, murderous raccoon.

"Theodoreee!" She screamed, sending another curse to the now deformed, unconscious Theodore, and he started sprouting a tail and mouse ears.

Hermione looked at the poor Theodore. He now had a pigs snout, drastic and very drag make-up, pink hair, mouse ears, and a very long furry tail. He looked like a clown had helped him put on his makeup. Everyone started laughing at the accident.

"Uhm... Granger, I know I have a very nice lap and all... but I don't think your boyfriend, Weasel, likes what you're doing" Said a masculine voice, that startled Hermione.

She looked and noticed that her soft cusion happened to be no-other than the person she had come here to look for in the first place.

"Uh-Oh!" Hermione stuttered as she tried to scramble off of Malfoy's lap, but that just made her clumsier, which resulted in the both of them falling to the floor.

They were now successfully in a very compromising position. Hermione had her legs on each side of Draco's waist, and she was straddling him. In her panic to not fall she had tried to grab onti something, which happened to be Malfoy's shirt. So now Malfoy was beneath her with a ripped shirt, displaying his abs to everyone.

"Didn't know you were the dominant type" Malfoy stated, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said as she scrambled to her feet, leaving Draco lying on the floor with his shirt open.

"You didn't deny it... does that mean I'm right?" Malfoy smirked as he rose up sitting back down in his seat.

"Whatever rolls with you Malfoy" Hermione rolled her eyes as she went searching for her laptop.

They had caused quite the scene, everyone was looking at them flabbergastedly. Ron and Harry had their mouths gaping, sadly they had been drinking something, cause now they had their drinks spilling from their mouths. Ginny had accidentally swallowed a whole meatball and was now choking, stumbling into people, finally Oliver went to help her. He put his hands around her stomach and pushed his hands towards himself, lifting Ginny off the ground in the process, finally the stubborn meatball exited Ginny and was now soaring into the sky, until it finally hit Connor right between the eyes. Neville had already fainted and now had the twins balancing random objects onto him. First came the plates and the goblets, then came the stolen wands, and then a bypassing elf, and so on.

"I can't believe you had the courage to like me!" Hermione finally exclaimed, remembering what she was here for.

"The hell are you talking about Granger?!" Malfoy yelled.

"Well read this!" Hermione said, thrusting her laptop into his hands.

Everyone looked quietly as Draco read, his expression changing from disgust, to surprise, to anger, to disbelief, to absolute horror.

"I would never do that! What in Merlin's name is this machine anyways?!" Malfoy exclaimed.

Then, Hermione got a wicked idea, of course she knew the story wasn't true, she just wanted to mess with her former bully.

"It's a muggle invention... It tells the future" Hermione acted surprised, as if she couldn't believe he'd never heard of that.

"NOOOO! NEVER! EVER!" Malfoy screamed, his voice and octave higher than usual... It was an actual scream, a high-pitched shriek of terror, and then there was a thud... Malfoy had fainted.

Malfoy's scream had naturally caused a panic, and now there was food flying all around the Great Hall and people scrambling to get out of there. By the end of the day the poor unfortunate people, like Malfoy and Neville, who had passed out were pretty much covered in bruises and footprints and Malfoy even had the remaining of dog poo on his cheek from someone's encounter with it earlier in the day.

...

So was it good? Please Review :D


	2. Draco and DeviantArt

I decided to add chapters to this fanfic :D

Draco Malfoy and DeviantArt

Draco Malfoy was annoyed, he had to listen to Blaise about a muggle invention, the co..com..comp-something, so Draco decided to find out why Blaise was so fascinated by that thing.

"Blaise, can you tell me where I can use a comp-thing?" Draco asked.

"For the last time it's called a computer! And you can borrow one from the library, go ask Madam Pince, she'll show you where they are" Blaise answered.

As soon as Blaise told him, Draco started walking towards the library.

"Where can I use a comp-thing?" Draco asked Madam Pince.

"You must mean a computer, right?" Madam Pince asked.

"Yeah, that's what it's name was!" Draco said.

"Well, please follow me" Madam Pince said as she started walking towards a box. She stopped in front of the box and said:

"This is a computer" She explained.

"What do you mean? It's a box!" Draco protessed.

"Do you even know how to use it?" Madam Pince asked.

"Of course I do! A Malfoy knows everything" Draco sneered.

"Whatever, feel free to use it just don't brake it" Madam Pince said as she walked towards her desk.

'Okay, now lets see, it can't be that hard I mean it's made by muggles' Draco thought as he looked at all the buttons.

'Maybe I should just try pressing every one of them' Draco thought, and so he started pressing every button he could see, but the comp-thingy didn't work.

'Maybe it's broken, I could go ask Madam Pince to fix it' Draco thought as he walked to Madam Pinces desk.

"Uh, the comp-thingy doesn't want to work, I think it's broken" Draco said, looking embarrassed.

"Did you press the button on the back of the box" Madam Pince asked.

"Uh, I didn't see it" Draco said embarrassed.

"Well then go on" Madam Pince said.

'I can't believe I didn't think of that, I guess muggles are wise' Draco thought as he walked back to the comp-thingy.

As he got there he saw a little button on the back of the box, he clicked it, and all of a sudden one side of the box turned blue.

He then clicked a funny looking 'e', and the screen turned white, and the middle had: 'google' written on it.

'What a funny name, no wonder, I mean muggles thought of it' Draco thought as he read the instructions.

'Okay so I have to write what I'm searching for in the empty box' Draco thought as he wrote his name in the empty box.

All of a sudden there was a site named DeviantArt, and Draco clicked on it, because he thought that the name was cool.

All of a sudden the site was full with pictures of Draco.

'God, I'm so handsome, it must be a crime, I mean even muggles know me' Draco thought.

He changed the side and all of a sudden there were pictures of him with Granger kissing.

All of a sudden Draco screamed and started running through the corridors screaming:

"NOO! I'LL NEVER KISS GRANGER!"

Everyone that heard him laughed, exept Ronald Weaslay who fainted when he heard what Draco was yelling.

...

Chapter two finnished, what did you think of it? Please review :D


	3. Blaise and Photobucket

Blaise and Photobucket

Blaise just came back from muggle studies, they had studied a muggle invention called a computer, the teacher explained what you could do with the computer.

Blaise was so fascinated that he told his mother to send him one, as Blaise got to his room he saw a brand new laptop on his desk.

'I wonder how she got the computer in my room?' Blaise thought as he opened the computer and went to the internet.

'I think I'll search for photos' Blaise thought as he wrote 'photos' on google.

All of a sudden the page was full with icons, one of them was called Photobucket.

'That's a funny name' Blaise thought as he clicked on the icon.

As soon as he clicked on it, the page became full with pictures.

'Hmm.. Let's search for something that sounds fun' Blaise thought as he scrolled down, untill one picture caaught his eye.

'Oh, pick up lines! I can use them on the girls!' Blaise thought as he clicked on the picture.

'Ok, let's see' Blaise thought as he got a pen and started writing pick up lines on his hand.

'Now I can go on try them out on some girls' Blaise thought as he started walking towards the common room.

'Okay, I'll try one out on Astoria, I mean, she's hot!' Blaise thought as he walked towards Astoria.

"Hi Astoria, it's my birthday today! How about a birthday kiss?" Blaise smiled.

"Actually Blaise I'm sure your birthday is in two months," Astoria answered.

"I know! But I still want a birthday kiss!" Blaise complained.

"You do know that Theodore and I are dating!" Astoria glared.

'Oh shit, I'm in trouble! Quick brain think of something to say!' Blaise thought as he let out a little 'EEK!' as he ran out of the common room to the corridors.

'Okay, that was not very manly' Blaise thought as he searched for his next victim. 'Hmm... How about her' He thought as he looked at a brunette standing alone in the corridor.

"Hei, I lost my number, can you give me yours?" He asked as he watched her expression turn to surprise.

"Um... What number?" The girl asked.

"Uh... Your phone number, of course!" Blaise said.

"What's a phune?" The girl asked.

'Oh, no she's a pureblood' Blaise thought.

"Nothing, sorry for disturbing you" Blaise said as he started walking down the corridor with the brunette staring after him.

'Okay, how about that redhead over there. Wait a second that's a guy' Blaise thought as he looked at people searching for his next victim.

'Oh how about the other redhead, she's a girl' Blaise thought as he walked towards the redhead.

'Oh, it's Ginny' Blaise thought as he said: "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

With Ginny:

'Did Blaise Zabini just hit on me?' Ginny thought as she said:  
>"Oh that's sweet Zabini, want to come sit beside the lake with me?"<p>

Back to Blaise:

'It worked! At last!' Blaise thought as he said: "Sure" He took Ginnys hand in his as they walked towards the lake.

Somewhere in the Gryffindor common room:

"I just saw Ginny and Blaise walking hand in hand towards the lake!" Lavander yelled as she walked in the common room.

All of a sudden there was a loud 'THUMP!' from the other side of the room as Harry and Ron both fainted.  
>...<p>

I love making characters faint, it's so fun! :D Please review :D


	4. Neville and Youtube

Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm getting a lot of homework from school and don't have time to update my story.

...

Neville and youtube

Neville was exhausted. He just got back from Muggle studies, and now has to write an essay about any internet site he chooses. He got a computer from his professor so that he can write the essay.

Neville put the computer on, and waited for it to open. He went on the internet and searched for a site that looked interesting. He saw a site named 'youtube' and clicked to see what it was.

'This site is interesting, it's full with videos' Neville thought as he scrolled down.

He saw a video labeled Luna/Neville.

'Someone famous in the muggle world is named after me, how nice' Neville thought as he clicked on the video.

'Wait a minute, that person looks like me!' Neville thought as the video started with a picture of a boy that looked exactly like Neville himself.

'Isn't that Luna Lovegood, from Ravenclaw' Neville thought as the video now showed an exact duplicate of Luna.

All of a sudden there was a picture of Luna and Neville siting by the lake laughing.

'I wonder why they have a picture like that, I mean it's not like Luna and I are friends' Neville thought as he watched the pictures change.

All of a sudden there was a yell from Nevilles room as he saw the next photo.

"I will never kiss Luna Lovegood!"

In the common room:

"I guess Neville's in love" George said.

"I guess so, so are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked.

"Only if you are thinking that we should get Luna to hear Neville?" George said.

"Right, let's go and get her" Fred said, as they both walked towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Back to Neville:

'This is so disturbing, but I have to watch it for my essay' Neville thought as he watched the video.

"I'll never ever ever do 'that' with Luna!" Neville screamed again.

In the common room:

"Um.. Why am I here? And why don't I remember how I got here!" Luna asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, we are going to eavesdrop on Neville!" The twins said at the same time.

"Um.. Who's Neville?" Luna asked.

"Oh just a guy that seems to like you" The twins answered.

"Oh okay" Luna said as she and the twins went to Nevilles room and listened.

All of a sudden they heard a scream:

"I'll never do 'that' with Luna!"

"Um.. What's 'that'?" Luna asked.

"Oh, you'll find out" The twins winked.

Back to Neville:

'That's it! I don't care if I get the worst grade, I' not watching this!' Neville thought as he shut his computer.

'I guess I'll go to the common room' Neville thought as he opened the door, to see a surprise.

"Why are you guys here? And why is Luna here?" Neville asked.

"Oh, we thought we'll help you with your love life!" The twins answered as they ran off to the common room.

'What love life?' Neville thought as Luna said:

"I didn't know you had a crush on me Neville"

"It's not like that! It's a misunderstanding!" Neville tried to explain.

"Oh you don't have to explain anything, I like you too" Luna said.

'Oh what the hell! I mean it's not like I'll get another chance to get a girlfriend' Neville thought.

"So, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Neville asked.

"I'd love to Neville!" Luna answered as she and Neville walked towards the common room.

"By the way how did you get in here?" Neville asked.

In the common room:

"Neville got a girlfriend!" The twins yelled.

"Why are we the only ones that don't have girlfriends!" Both Harry and Ron yelled as they both fainted.

...

So how was this chapter? Please review ;D


	5. Harry and Quotev

**Okay I'm gonna update now just like I promised!**

Harry Potter had finaly decided to surf the internet, the Dursleys never let him touch Dudleys computer, or any other of his stuff for that matter.

He had borowed Hermione's laptop, that she had for muggle studies.

'Okay, let's see' Harry thought, as he looked at the laptop from every angle, searching for the button that Hermione said would turn the power on in the computer.

Finally he found the button, he pressed it and waited for a while.

Soon the screen turned blue as the computer turned on.

'Okay so Hermione said that I could only use the internet on this laptop, since it was programed like that' Harry thought as he clicked on the internet icon, which wasn't hard to find, since it was the only icon on the screen.

Soon the screen red 'Google' on it in very colorful colors.

'I'll just search my name...' Harry thought, as he wrote his name in the box thingy under the google sign.

The screen filled with search results, there were maybe over a thousand pages with his name.

'Wow, that's weird... I didn't know my name was so common' Harry thought as he scrolled down.

**' **

_Visit the number one Harry Potter fansite.'_

'Okay, that's weird...' Harry thought, was there a famous person with the same name as him.

Under the first result, there was one that particularly interested Harry.

**Quotev: Who is your ideal partner from Harry Potter?**

_Who should you date from Harry Potter, please boys only._

'Oh a quiz! I love quizes!' Harry was practically jumping up and down in his seat.

He clicked on the link, and an site oppened.

He started answering the questions:

** thanks for taking my quizz! **

**Now please answer truthfully, who's your favorite male Harry Potter character?**

**Harry**

**Draco**

**Ron**

**Blaise**

**Theodore**

**Neville**

**Collin **

**Seamus**

**Fred**

**George**

**Other**

'What's going on? These are all people I know.. Is someone spying on me?' Harry thought and jumped to his feet.

He took a ninja stance, and started looking around himself.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from outside his window. He jumped up and grabbed the first thing he found... which was a air freshener spray.

He inched towards the window, not really noticing that he had the most useless weapon you could think of.

"Creeeeeekkk!" The window made a sound.

"Oww!" Harry yelped, as he successfully face planted the floor, making his nose bleed.

He lifted himself on his arms, and slowly crawled towards the window, trying to make as little sound as he could, which was pretty hard since his nose was pouring blood.

He got under the window, took a few deep breaths, getting ready for what he was about to do.

"Yaaaah!" Harry battle cried, as he stood up and started spraying out the window, with his eyes closed.

After about 2 minutes of spraying, he took a peek with one eye, and what he saw made him feel disappointed in himself.

He had sprayed the mouse that lived in his room, for two whole minutes, and now it smelled of daisies.

'Wait what? Daisies?' Harry thought, and finally he took a look at his weapon of choice, which made him face palm.

'What the hell was I thinking? Spray my stalked with air freshener until it smelled nice, like daisies? Wait, why do we even have an air freshener?' Harry thought.

Then he remembered, when Ron ate broccoli, which made his stomach go bad, and farted the whole night, in the morning the whole room smelled of rotten eggs, shit and other rotten things.

No wonder Harry slept with no nightmares, he was probably in a coma from the smell.

Since that day, Harry always keeps an air freshener in their room.

'Anyways, it's ridiculous, what was I thinking, of course I don't have a stalker' Harry thought and went back to his quiz.

He answered all the questions truthfully, and sent his answers in.

'Now we wait' Harry thought, he was looking forward to his answer. 'Hopefully I'll get someone good!'.

The page changed and there was his answer.

**Your Perfect Match Is**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daphne Greengrass**

"WHAAATT?" Harry yelled.

When he finally calmed a little, which took about 30 minutes, he took a look at the picture beside the answer.

Daphne Greengrass was beautiful, black hair, brown eyes, in other words she was perfect.

'If only she wasn't a Slytherin' Harry thought dreamily.

"BANG!" The door flew open and Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, ran into the room, all had a weapon in their hands.

Fred was positioned to throw a plate, George was gripping a spoon tightly in his hand, Ron had his broom ready to hit someone, Neville stool in his hands, Dean had some chocolate frog cards as if they'd do any harm to anyone and Seamus had the most bizzare weapon... A toothpick.

"What's going on?" They all yelled at the same time.

Harry looked startled, with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, Harry sorry to disturb you, please continue whatever you were doing" Fred and George said, winking at him, as the hurried everyone out of the room.

"Wha..?" Harry muttered.

He stood up and went to the bathroom, wondering what Fred and George meant with what they said.

He took in his reflection in the mirror.

He looked like he'd been doing something perverted.

He had a bloody nose, messy clothes, flushed cheeks, dreamy look and looked startled when they burst into the room.

Suddenly realization hit him in the face like a bitch slap.

"WAIT GUYS! It's not what you think it is!" Harry yelled as he ran out of his room running to the common room where the others were.

"Yeah right Harry, we're not blind, I mean look at yourself" Fred and George laughed.

"Right mate, but please give us a warning before you go doing stuff like that" Ron exclaimed.

Now the whole common room was laughing.

"But... But... You're wrong, there was a noise, I tried searching and then, and then I fell on the floor!" Harry tried desperately to explain.

"Sure, whatever you say Harry..." Neville joked.

"Yeah, we'll act like we never saw 'ya mate" Seamus laughed.

"But... I'm not lying!" Harry yelled, trying desperately to explain.

"No worries, it means you're a healthy teenage boy!" Dean explained.

"BUT..." That was all Harry could take, there was a thud, and Harry was out cold.

"He couldn't take the pressure" Neville laughed.

"It's not like we didn't see Daphne's picture on that shinny paper thing.." Fred said, as they lifted Harry by his hands and legs and started carrying him to his room.

"Didn't knew he was into Slytherins, bet it was a kinky thought, to get his nose to bleed" Ron laughed.

**Okay so what did you think of it! Please R&R! :)**


	6. Author's note

Hello everyone! I recently read this story again.. And I was honestly disappointed in the grammar here, and the general quality of this fanfiction. So that made me decide to fix them! The first chapter is just fixed... Also, I added a lot of new content, I'll gradually fix the other chapters too and add some content. The plot and content will be kept the same, with additional text, more describing and a lot more funny things! So please remember to check up on this fanfic from time to time! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
